Oh Yeah, look at that
by RainbowNinjaAgent
Summary: Gus contemplates Shawn and his tendency to ignore very obvious things...like telling his best friend certain things.  One-shot.


**I finally wrote this...I've been thinking about it for weeks, and now it's done! This is my first fanfiction ever, so please, please, PLEASE comment! I'd really like constructive criticism, but no flames…thanks!**

If there was anything to be instantly noticed about Shawn, it was his apparent ignorance. The man made a living out of pure intelligence and talent, and yet… he seemed to be the most oblivious person on the planet.

How could this be? Gus would often contemplate this during his free time, between his real job and posing as a warthog delivery maid. The only reason Shawn hadn't been found out yet was because of his gifts; slightly less supernatural than was believed, but beneficial enough to keep Shawn out of jail.

Or the asylum. It depended on the situation, really.

Still, Shawn Spencer, the man Gus had known since childhood, the man who prided himself on always being right, the man who depended on seeing every object, every detail, and every conspiracy- he never saw the little things.

"_His office is this way Shawn."_

"_Oh yeah, look at that…"_

Truthfully, this was understandable; Gus didn't expect Shawn to- alongside his deductive powers and ability to subtly irritate Lassiter- be able to navigate everywhere without a map. After all, Gus could barely do it himself.

"_Did you not see the ALL TRESPASSERS WILL BE SHOT sign?"_

"_Oh yeah, look at that…"_

Of _course_ Shawn had noticed that the gate was unlocked, but somehow managed to _completely_ miss the big sign standing all by itself on the side of an empty road…sometimes Gus wondered about his best friends motives.

"_Meet your new firedog, Lady Godiva!"_

"_That's a boy, Shawn."_

"_Oh yeah, look at that…"_

Gus could relate to missing the trespassing sign, but this? Missing something like _this _was just wrong. And who would name their dog Lady Godiva anyways?

The point was, Shawn somehow managed to miss every event, every blatant idea that came naturally to the rest of the human race. Was that normal? Gus didn't think so.

_Oh yeah, look at that…._Gus didn't know how many times he had heard that throughout his long friendship with Shawn.

He really didn't want to think about how many _more_ times he would hear it, either. Then again, with a friend like Sha-

"Gus! We got a case!"

Gus mentally shook himself back to the real world, turning around to be greeted with a white envelope flapping in front of his face.

"Quit waving that thing in my face, Shawn." Gus snapped, plucking it out of his wounded best friend's fingers.

"Gus, my maddened macrocosm, who peed in your cheerio's this morning?" Gus glared up at Shawn as he ripped open the packet.

"First of all, a macrocosm is a large or complex structure considered as a whole, and second, I did not _have _any cheerio's for somebody to pee in, because _somebody_ ate all of mine!"

"Someone ate all your cheerio's? What a terrible thing to do. Gus, you should rebel! Find your inner ninja, you inconforming protestor, you!"

Gus frowned. "Inconforming?"

Shawn tilted his head to the side. "Unconformist?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Inconformity?"

Gus furrowed his eyebrows. "Maybe."

Shawn shrugged. "Anyways, the main thing is that we got the case! Two men, dead on top of an apartment building, with the only plausible murder weapon being an elephant's tusk…"

Gus wasn't listening. There was something much more interesting across the room, flashing in the light of the fluorescent bulbs overhead. Gus squinted, craning his neck around his friend. The person wearing the object in question turned, allowing Gus to get a brief glimpse.

It was enough. Gus' eyes widened, hunching his shoulder in disbelief as he smacked Shawn on the arm.

"I wonder if it's a real tusk…aren't those illegal? Maybe the peanut guy…ow. Gus, ow, Gus, _ow!_ What?"

"Dude! Juliet's wearing an _engagement _ring!"

Shawn lifted an eyebrow, turning around to glance at the recipient of Gus' sudden obsession before turning back around calmly. He smiled at Gus' open-mouthed speechlessness, lightly snatching the envelope out of Gus' listless hand as he walked away.

"Oh yeah, would you look at that…"


End file.
